Problem: $\left(3x + 6\right)\left(-10x - 10\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 3x \cdot \left(-10x - 10\right) + 6 \cdot \left(-10x - 10\right)$ $= \left( 3x \cdot -10x \right) + \left( 3x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -10x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -30x^2 + \left( 3x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -10x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -30x^2 + \left( -30x - 60x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -30x^2 - 90x + \left( 6 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -30x^2 - 90x - 60$